reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:The Red Dead Renegades 2nd Generation
IGraphiKz HD.png|iGraphiKz HD- Graphic designer Neonskittles93.png|Neonskittles93- VIP O0 G0BLIN 0o.png|o0 G0BLIN 0o- Cavalry Leader Rockinprincess1.png|Rockinprincess1- VIP Threepac1.png|Threepac1- Clan Leader Bailey74's design.jpg TRDR-2.jpg Stacyjade1994.png|Stacyjade1994- VIP XMiKKiz.png|xMiKKiZz- Infantry Leader Soulreaver1997.png|Soulreaver1997 - Scout Leader is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the renegades We are the 2nd generation of " The Red Dead Renegades" on XBOX 360. This very successful clan has yet to be beaten, Formerly owned by "Emperor blade19" and currently owned by "threepac1" the former leaders personal bodyguard. this clan presents a challenge for every posse in free roam, we also have a few enemies, the names in the "Most wanted" section below are people who should be shot on sight, Kills on these players will be recorded and praises awarded.(for more information on our reward scheme look at the "Rewards" section below). Most wanted *Rose of shadows *ANY "xRDSx" member *Darkaces1 *BEEFCURTAINS79 *connor k west *LEGIONxRAPTOR As well as enemies, we also have allies: Allies *LEGIONxGAMING *xVx *BORx *PUBLIC ENEMY Joining the renegades This is an XBOX 360 only clan, to join you must be either a very exceptional player, be willing to take the time to be trained or have special traits. *Patience, Just because you aren't ranked up or given privellages after the first war does not mean they won't come your way. *Headset, if we are going to communicate this is essential. *Respect, Answer to those you have to and don't start arguements and above all respect for girls, their are alot of girls coming in and out of our games and parties, any disrespect will lead to instant kicking and your name being put on the most wanted list.(meaning us and our aliies will shoot you on sight,and chances are that every free roam you will join,one of us will be there). *Loyalty, must be loyal, disloyalty has troubled the renegades many time in the past, not this time. *If you join don't be afraid to use us as a threat, we will back you up,anytime,anyplace. Members Each division is lead by one of the leaders most trusted members, each division is also set to guard a part of TRDR territory, limiting access to these areas and stopping land grabs, these new divisions are made up of soldiers with the same skills as the old divisions (Cavalry,infantry,scouts) making these divisions diverse with skill. -'Clan leader/Revolver Elite Division Leader'= Threepac1 -Sons of Mexico Leader= o0 G0BLIN 0o -Revolution Leader = xXTomyGunXx 'Revolver Elite Division' This squad is made up of main characters from "Red Dead Revolver" and "Red Dead Redemption" also some of the leaders best members.The Revolver elite are guardians of Tall trees,They control the area, keeping troublemakers under control and keeping people from entering tanner reach (unless authorised) along with tanners reach they will watch the entrance to the clans main HQ, This groups weapon speciality is Revolvers, prefferably the Le mat or Schofield. Leader- Threepac1 = Red Harlow General- iGraphiKz HD = Jack Swift Lieutenant- Bailey74 = Annie Stoakes Lieutenant- MissmayXxx = Abigail Marston *V8Swiftkiller = Dutch Van Der Linde Sons of Mexico This group is made up of American army soldiers, These soldiers watch the whole of Mexico and make sure the territory is safe, protecting main points Escalera,Chuparosa and El presidio.This groups weapon speciality is Repeaters, prefferably the Winchester or Henry repeaters. Leader- o0 G0BLIN 0o General-EternalDark S09 *SnD x NinJa x *sweetshot2 *SAW x RAiNBOW x *Evil x BLaDezZ *Gooding5 Revolution This division is made up of Revolution Characters, These soldiers protect the whole of Hennigans Stead including Macfarlanes Ranch and Pikes Basin, This group specialize in Repeaters. Leader- xXTomyGunXx = De Santa Rewards In The Red Dead Renegades, we believe in rewarding hard-working, loyal and obedient members, the system works like this, to get a certain award you have to attain a certain amount of praises from the leader, Bronze award= 5 praises, REWARD = Temporary immunity(1 chance) Silver award= 10 praises, REWARD = (CONFIDENTIAL) Gold award= 15 praises, REWARD = 800MSP Platinum award= 25 praises, REWARD = (CONFIDENTIAL) These rewards can be revoked and praises deducted for, vulgar behaviour, disobedience, disloyalty or friendly fire. After each reward your praises reset, and praises may be deducted for disobedience, disloyalty or friendly fire. Threepac1 21:12, October 4, 2011 (UTC) External links Category:Posses }}